Jake Paul in Prison
Uglymansion.jpg Creepyfreak.png|Wake up, Jake! Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh... Who are you? Creepyfreak.png|I'm Greg Chism. Remember? I was in your prison cell because we're both criminals. Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh, what's a criminal? Creepyfreak.png|Never mind. Mr X.jpg|Alright maggots! I'm Sgt. Eax. You listen what I god damn say! Jake after shat.jpg|I need my phone. It's very important. Mr X.jpg|You can borrow mine later. Jake after shat.jpg|But I have to record a vlog now. Mr X.jpg|You're in jail. Jake after shat.jpg|What's jail and please give me today's date. Mr X.jpg|It's a place where people are sent for comitting crimes. Also, today's date is January 5th, 2018. Jake after shat.jpg|Where's my brother? Mr X.jpg|He's living his rich life. SMLGoodman.jpg|Actually, Logan Paul has been arrested recently. Creepyfreak.png|What for? SMLGoodman.jpg|He recorded a vlog in which he showed a dead body in a forest in Japan. Creepyfreak.png|Oh. Officer? EvilCops.jpg|Yes, Greg Chism? Creepyfreak.png|When's breakfast? EvilCops.jpg|It's starting in about fifteen minutes. Creepyfreak.png|I'm destroying the rights of Howdy Doody. Making it in the public domain soon. Jake after shat.jpg|Where is this jail located? EvilCops.jpg|This prison is in San Francisco, California. Jake after shat.jpg|Okay. Can I use the phone? Mr X.jpg|I said you can have it later, Jake. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Jake? Jake after shat.jpg|What is it? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Let's make a deal. You can escape, but you have to pay the price. Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh... What price? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Your cell. I want to sleep with Greg. Jake after shat.jpg|Uh, sure. Mr X.jpg|Master Bates, can you share Jake and Greg's cell. I'll be watching you. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Yes, sir. Jake after shat.jpg|I wanna swim in the pool and smash a phone into the hot tub to record a blog! Mr X.jpg|Don't you mean "record a vlog"? Jake after shat.jpg|Oh, right. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Jake, I was just testing you. If you really escape, Sgt. X will find you and transfer you to Tropictraz Island. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Creepyfreak.png|Hey, man. Wanna have some fun? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Yes, please. Censor bar.png Logan Paul.jpeg|Ever since I uploaded that suicide forest video, I started to lose my subscribers. The Logang began to tear apart, and I'm the laughingstock of the world now. What should I do with my life? 567.jpg|Hang yourself. Logan Paul.jpeg|Are you sure about that? 567.jpg|Yep. Hang yourself alone in your cell. Now. Logan Paul.jpeg|But Kip Kinkel, that's not something I should be doing. 567.jpg|Do it! Logan Paul.jpeg|Look, suicide isn't the answer. I'm a successful person, I earned money from my vlo- Mr X.jpg|Logan, kill yourself. The new Doctor is a female. Logan Paul.jpeg|You can say that all you want, but I'm never going to hang myself. Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Sgt. X: This is The Doctor. Are you pissed, Logan? Logan Paul.jpeg|I honestly don't care about Doctor Who. Mr X.jpg|Do you even know what Doctor Who is? Logan Paul.jpeg|Yes, I do. Mr X.jpg|When did you first hear about Doctor Who? Logan Paul.jpeg|I think it was a few years ago. Mr X.jpg|Okay. 567.jpg|Hang yourself already. Elory-love-star.jpeg|No. Mr X.jpg|Why is Elory here? Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi! :D Mr X.jpg|Do you want to sleep with Logan? Bestiality is illegal. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Sure. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Howdy. I'm the real Howdy! Mr X.jpg|No you're not. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Oh, yes I am. Mr X.jpg|The real Howdy Doody is now known as Elmer, a Vietnam War veteran. Jake after shat.jpg|Phone, please? Gonna record a vlog now. Mr X.jpg|Okay. I'm gonna give you my iPhone 2G, but you have to give it back. Alright. Jake after shat.jpg|Uh-huh. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Sergeant, Greg escaped. Mr X.jpg|What? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|He left a "Certificate of Obtainment", which he claims was given to him in 1998, after Robert Smith died. Before he escaped, he said that the certificate should be given to a teenager for some reason. Mr X.jpg|Oh, he's gonna be in big trouble now. IMG_20180114_220556_kindlephoto-349246896.jpg|The Master: This is the certificate. Jake after shat.jpg|I helped him escape. Mr X.jpg|Jake Paul, you're being sent to somewhere special for helping Greg escape prison. Jake after shat.jpg|Hold up, who's Greg again? Mr X.jpg|Your cellmate. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh, right. Tropitraz .jpg EvilCops.jpg|Jake, are you really that stupid? Jake after shat.jpg|Uhhhh... I dunnah. Mr X.jpg|I think he is. Jake after shat.jpg|What was Howdy Doody? Mr X.jpg|It was an old kids show from the 40's. Jake after shat.jpg|What's a show? Is it some kinda vlog or something? Mr X.jpg|You're an idiot. Censor sign.png|Jake gets thrown into the prison. Mr X.jpg|Jake, listen to what I god damn say! If you don't, you'll be sent to "the secret room". Jake after shat.jpg|Uh-yah. Mr X.jpg|Hopefully you'll learn from your mistakes. Jake after shat.jpg|Huh-huh. Mr X.jpg|Also, this prison was built off the coast of Fort Lauderdale and Miami beaches. Jake after shat.jpg|Where? Mr X.jpg|Never mind. You know what I said already. Jake after shat.jpg|Better record a vlog. Jake after shat.jpg|*opens the Camera app and starts recording a video* Wassah, everyone. It's uhh... Gake Paul, and I have to tell you why I haven't been making vlogs for a long time. Last year, I made a deal with this orange dude. The deal was that we were going to open a store that sells uhh... dead kids or something? Don't exactly remember, but I think it might have been that or something. Mr X.jpg|That “orange dude” you're talking about is Dr. Beanson. Jake after shat.jpg|Who? Mr X.jpg|Dr. Beanson. Jake after shat.jpg|Okay. I'm gonna go outside and swim. Mr X.jpg|Sorry, but you can't because you're serving a life sentence here. Jake after shat.jpg|Nope. I'm going to find the pool. Mr X.jpg|This isn't your house. This is a maximum security prison. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Anyway, what was I talking about in my vlog again? Mr X.jpg|You're an idiot. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh, right. Me and that orange guy opened a store that sold dead babies. Anyway, uhh... Dr. Beanson, brought kids he killed for me to sell. And some of them were from Russia. When we first started the store, uhh... a hundred people starting calling us to order our dead children. We were doing a good business. Until this policeman started calling me. He said he was gonna shit my store for being illegal. I thought he was just joking, but then the police broke in and took me to this weird place where there was all this people and stuff. And hold on a min, Paulers. David Winkle.jpg|Hello Jake. I'm your cellmate. Jake after shat.jpg|What about Greg? David Winkle.jpg|Greg's dead. Jake after shat.jpg|What? Why? David Winkle.jpg|That's the truth. My name is David Winkle, but that's not my real name. I'm also older than I look. What did you get arrested for? I'm a registered sex offender. Jake after shat.jpg|I opened a store that sold dead children last year. David Winkle.jpg|Oh. Jake after shat.jpg|How did Greg die, anyway? David Winkle.jpg|I'm actually from the Secret Service and Greg hasn't been seen since he escaped. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. I'm your cellmate. :D David Winkle.jpg|Elory, why are you here in the first place? Elory-love-star.jpeg|For being a slutty whore. Mr X.jpg|Elory, Jake get back in the damn cell. NOW! Jake after shat.jpg|Nope. Censor sign.png|Jake gets thrown into his cell. 1314176282.jpg|Jake's Cell. Elory-love-star.jpeg|I sleep on the bed. You sleep on the floor. Jake after shat.jpg|Uh-huh. I need food. Mr X.jpg|Two minutes left until breakfast comes, Jake. Jake after shat.jpg|Cafeteria? Mr X.jpg|Nope. Due to your behavior, you eat in your cell. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Creepyfreak.png|Jake? Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh... Who are you again? Creepyfreak.png|I'm Greg Chism. I was your cellmate in the other prison, just so you know. Jake after shat.jpg|Nope. Creepyfreak.png|What do you mean “nope”? David Winkle.jpg|Greg? I thought you were dead. Censor sign.png|Greg is shot by Elory. Elory-love-star.jpeg|He eats dog. Bye! ;( Jake after shat.jpg|Huh, huh! Mr X.jpg|Who in this prison is responsible for shooting Greg? Jake after shat.jpg|I am. Huh, huh! Category:Films Category:2018 Films